Beyond Life
by TicTacStory
Summary: Beyond Birthday s lifestory like you have never seen it before.  Right, I cant say much unless I want to spill the whole thing...
1. Cant Find You

_**A/N Im surprised by myself that I actually wrote something with my dear BB as the main character, his character intrigues me though, and this is simply the way I imagine his childhood should`ve been.**_

_**Anway,**_

He watched as the blood dripped from his pale wrist, the blood was dark red, almost scary, the cut wasn`t deep but Beyond Birthday was still surprised by the liquid running down his arm.

"He he..." He grinned in a somewhat evil way as he continued watching the blood run, almost as if he was amused by the cut.

The apartment fell silent for a few minutes, Beyond Birthday was used to silence, silence was peaceful, almost soothing, a soothing beat wrapped in an enigma.

_Drip drip drip._

The blood tickled on his skin, scratching, however, would lead to more blood and more unnecesary mess, Beyond Birthday hated mess, chaos, anything that was not in its place.

Which is ironic in a way, he himself was not very in place, nor was his mother quite alright in her head, but considering the circumstances that would`ve been given, and Beyond Birthday remained fairly sane trough all of it.

The black haired boy had a obsession with cleanse and order, working with a book on the floor or a sock on his bed was fully out of the question, even if the chaos was outside the place he was in at that moment even that had to be perfect.

As for then, Beyond Birthday was calmly doing his homework in the only clean and ordered place in the apartment (His room.) he magically felt annoyed with the mess outside of his small room and decided it would be best to clean the whole house up before mother would come home and mess it up again, and while he was at that he would cook dinner, wonder to surprise, Beyond Birthday was a damned good cook.

His cleanin habbit was quite obsessive, if you didnt know anything about Beyond Birthday it wouldn`t be oddly abnormal to think the boy suffered OCD, but he didn`t, he simply didnt like chaos.

"Simply." If that`s what you would call it, the apartment was easily the shittiest house in the neighbourhood, the wall`s were scratched on, there where some cracks in said wall`s that allowed one to see the bricks beyond it, the floor also had uncomfortable crack`s, the half wood half glass table was thrown wildly on the floor, and suddenly that half glass half wooden table turned into an all-wood table.

And the oh-so-nice person who thought it was alright to kick a table down as soon as she got home did`t bother to think twice and politely put the cups in the kitchen before she kicked it.

Beyond Birthday, putting his Algebra homework down with delight (Its not that he didnt study, god knows like hell he did,Beyond Birthday was just not too facinated by adding numbers with letters,) and opened the door (the lock and handle were off soo instead he had to open it from the edge of the door, which was quite a challenge, Beyond Birthday wasn`t exacly the tallest man ever.)

At the sight of the smashed down table and the smashed down TV and the smashed down lamp he simply sighed and started picking the glass up from the floor, the glass was pretty, you could see right trough it...it had no secret it could hide from you, it was soo vulnerable that just a hateful gesture could kill it, it was rather amazing.

Law, the cut was fully accidental, or let me put it in a different, more specific and the truer way, it was an intentional-accidental cut.

Do you not ever say, "Oh im soo not going to do that." And you end up doing it anyway? either its because it seems to do the people who have done it good or because you did want to do it but you had no courage and the "It was an accident." was bullshit wrapped in a silver lie?

Which of the above aplied to Beyond Birthday I do not know, and Law maybe Beyond Birthday himself didnt know, his wicked passion with blood and jam was highly scarring, but I do wonder, Hate chaos plus blood?

Something is not right here.

But then again, as ever since that day, nothing concerning Beyond Birthday was right, hear me out will you?

He had no interest whatsover in girls, he was a womanzier who ended up knocking up a different girl every week, he himself having no idea of what the hell he was doing.

He hated his mother with a grieving passion, yet he cooked for her when she came up, he cleaned her room because he thought it was given to him to help her out, no matter what crazed and biased woman she might be.

Beyond Birthday had four sisters, yet he has spent highly a week with each of them, and I say haD because they all go murdered.

He had some sort of connection and wicked bond with his imprisoned father, father who is the cause of mother`s sick habits, and although they didnt talk alot, sometimes he was allowed to visit his father in jail, even if it were just ten minutes, and even if those ten minutes father just spoke about the "Whore" mother is, Beyond Birthday felt hostile to the man.

You see my point here? these and a thousand and one other reasons do not fit well in the puzzle.

The blood kept dripping, and Beyond got upset with the little pool on the floor his blood had caused, he thought it would be better to clean it up before anything else, he licked his wrist tasting his bittersweet blood, the image was just right, his eyes that had a redish glow he wished to ban, his long-ish black hair with bangs that if Beyond didnt put the hair in a specific way it would cover his right eye, his pale skin that was somewhat worrying, just like a vampire.

Beyond Birthday was born with Shinigami eyes, being able to see when and who was going to die was a murdering reminder, Beyond Birthday himself though, in his early and innocent days, thought it was normal for people to see a bunch of numbers and that person`s name above their head, but as he grew up being the fourteen year old he is now, he leared the truth, those damned and sinned redish glow in his eye were the pityfull consequence of a even more pityfull being called Shinigami being bored, and saw the appeal in ruining someone`s life by giving them Shinigami eyes and allowing that person to see death and death alone.

Death right death left, everwhere he went, whenever he saw his father and everytime he sees his wicked mother`s face, reminded that everyone was going to die and time was running out, the biased situtation of not even being able to know when he himself was going to die was almost death itself.

Beyond Birthday wished for nothing more but to get rid of those ridicule eyes, which, death and death alone aside, looked awfully creepy, but the word the girls in his year used was "Sexy."

He walked to the bathroom that he recently cleaned up, the big mirror on the white wall was smashed in in the corner, Beyond Birthday did not remember the cause, again her stared at his wrist as he turned the water on, suddenly he burst into a fine laugther that turned into a evil grin that turned into an angry expression, before he realized what he was doing he kicked the sink as hard as he could, it hurt but it felt good, a good pain.

He recovered and his pale lips twitched into a sick smile, he shook his head a little and put his wrist under the water, his bangs disabled him to see his reflection in the mirror,

About three minutes later Beyond Birthday cut the water, placed everything in a perfect simetrical way and walked to the kitchen.

Apart from his room, the kitchen was almost always clean, that was because his mother hardly went in there except when she drinking herself crazy.

He was about to get himself a jar of jam, that jam that never changed it`s taste, it was always the same and never betrayed, you knew him from the core and there were no surprises, wasn`t that enough to look up to the food?

But the moment he cautiously opened the fridge door the phone rang.

Beyond Birthday sighed annoyed, and accidently stepping on peices of glass he grabbed the phone, "Yes?"

"Is tha` you BB?" Mother`s hauting voice asked, mother always called him BB, Beyond Birthday hated it, hated, hated it, it reminded him of his father, whose inintials also started with BB, it was quite appealing to compare the father and son.

"Yes." Beyond Birthday responded coldly.

"I wont make it tonight, your uncle is coming and im not there for fucking God`s and Maria`s sake." Her voice reached a dangerous tone and Beyond Birthday bit his lip at the thought of his uncle, he didnt know the man, but he`s the sister of his mother, he couldnt expect much.

"And if it wasn`t fucking enough that bitch of his wife is also coming, you think im going to breath the same air as that whore?" She paused to calm down, this surprised Beyond Birthday. "You listen to me BB, do whatever but I want them out the fucking house by tommorow okay? you hear me BB? are you there?" She asked without giving Beyond Birthday a second to respond.

"And how do you want me to do that?" Beyond Birthday wondered out loud.

"How the hell should I know? and dont pull that fucking adittude on me you hear?"

Beyond Birthday didnt answer, mother sighed. "Listen I`ll call him and say that his cheap mother is out dying or suffering cancer or something..."

Beyond Birthday found it quite intriguing that someone can lie about his mother having cancer soo easily, but decided to remain his silence.

"Sweetheart, just dont listen to whatever that bitch of his wife has to say alright? all she talks is shit and she believes everything they tell her, that woman is sick in her head, she has problems..."

_Sounds familiar,_ Beyond Birthday thought.

"...You know what that whore dared to say? she tell`s me that I fucking isolate you, that fucking bitch dares to speak about my damn life while she doesnt even fucking know us..."

Beyond Birthday sighed, the desire of hearing the oh soo touching story out lacked, and instead he cut his mother off, something he shouldnt do, he was in for it, but he really didnt feel like hearing her out.

"Okay mom, goodbye mom." He said tiredly, dreaming away with his jam.

"You dont dare hang up on me young ma-"

_Beep beep beep bee-_

Beyond Birthday put the horn down and decided to fix up something for his guests and stay for the rest of their staying locked in his room studying, just when he was going to go to the kitchen, the phone again rang.

"Yes?" Beyond Birthday sounded exasparated.

"Who is this?" A not very kind voice asked.

"I`d like to ask you that question."

"Answer the damn question."

"Helen youdontneedtoknowtherest." Beyond Birthday said.

The person on the other line hung up, but called back a second later.

"Tell me who you are or I swear I`ll beat the living daylight out of you."

Beyond Birthday found himself thinking that he was obviously talking to a very stupid man.

"What do you want?" Beyond asked.

There was alot of murmmuring on the background, finally a woman picked the phone up, it wasn`t his mother, the voice was warm,comforting, not familiar. "Sorry for our indulgence, is this Beyond Birthday I am speaking to?" She asked kindly, Beyond Birthday said yes.

"Oh, look we were supposed to come there for the weekend from Manchester, but we didnt quite get the exact adress." Beyond Birthday blinked and gave her the adress.

"Thank you, Beyond Birthday." the way she said his name was magical, charming, the tone she was speaking in was a tone Beyond Birthday didnt hear in a long, long time.

He was about to say something when the phone rang, he cut the first line and went on the second. "Who is this no-" He had no time to answer, the man on the other line asked if this was Angelinna Evans he was speaking to, Beyond Birthday said no, that it was his son.

The person on the other end sighed dramatically, "London Jail had just found inmate 111, your father, escape the prison and we didnt locate him just yet, please tell your mother to call us back at once."

Beyond Birthday let the phone fall from his hands,

_"Hello?" _The phone seeked for a hint of life,

Beyond Birthday sank against the wall on the floor he sticked his thumbail in his mouth and started laughing with malice, hiding the true fear behind that laugh.

_**A/N Well...review or Beyond Birthday will come and kill you.**_


	2. Cant See You

_**A/N Why hello there, please do enjoy :3**_

After Beyond finished laughing helplessly and devoured two and a half pots of jam (He would have eaten more, but Beyond Birthday being Beyond Birthday thought it would be better to keep the rest just incase a nuclear strike would take place and he would be unable to move out to buy more jam.) He obviously forgot his oh so interesting Algebra homework and crashed on the couch, the couch made a noise that you only expected to hear in one of those old time halloween specials that were also incredibly cheesy not to mention dumb and contradictory.

He rushed trough the channels but no show seemed to particulary attract Beyond Birthday, he was hardly interested in Paris Hilton`s new bestfriend and he was much less interested in what angry brides had to say about their husbands.

Because you know, Paris Hilton is atleast hot, and a screaming fat lady is not.

He almost gave up in the future of poor television when CNN news came to light, "Convicted Inmate Escaped." it said on the top of the screen, Beyond Birthday was appaled and listened carefully.

"Inmate three o nine eight..." A police officer read out.

"Inmate three o nine eight..." He repeated and shot a look at a woman, the woman looked about six hundred years old and was typing everything they were saying, the police officer nodded and the woman nodded back.

The man cleared his throath and continued. "Inmate three o nine eight, November Seven two thousand and two escaped from the Her Queen`s Jail, inintials BB, convicted for householding violence, child abuse and murder, also under suspicion of drug traffic and black weapon market aly..."

Beyond Birthday bit his lip and chuckled, the chuckle turned into laugther and the laugther into anger, he stared at the screen and hated the way they were speaking about his father, hated the way that the security in Her Queen`s was obviously very poor and hated the way that no one has told him about this broadcast, he was also mad at his mother for some unknown reason and to the peak he blamed himself for everything, he kicked the recently fixed coffee table as if it would provide some answer, the table fell and Beyond Birthday realized that what he was doing wasn`t going to make the situation any better or worse.

"... we asked Angelinna Evans if she wanted to state something apart from the public, her answer..." he nodded at the woman once again, the woman shrieked and quickly stood up.

"Her answer was; Dont fucking mention asshole once again unless you wanna get hurt or money is at stake."

The man shook his head. "Thank you for setting that straight Enma,"

Enma...Beyond Birthday thought about the man and after a while he came to the conclusion that it was a pretty name...Enma...Enma... not "Emma" and not "Enigma" he was temporarily facinated by the witty name the parents of miss Enma gave her but that facination came to an end when the man`s gruffy voice continued speaking about his father.

"These ilegal actions, after a one year trial, gave him 10 years behind bars and five years NPS, this man had black hair to the shoulders, dark blue eyes and looks about twenty five years old despite his real age, a well built man, pale, please dial the hotline if you see anyone that reminds you of our description."

Beyond Birthday grunted that they let the topic go soo easily, knowing his father he would have already changed his appereance, the question came that what was his father going to do with no place to go?

Sure he wouldnt just escape from a place where he had a roof and a bed just to live on the streets, he wouldnt even have money for drugs if that is what he`s after.

"Inmate three o nine eight had no contact with anyone inside or outside the Her Queen`s London jail with the exception of his..." He cleared his throath again and looked a little unconfortable. "...Fourteen year old son Beyond Birthday Evans, their contact was short and very impersonal, when we asked for what he talked about inmate three o nine eight would answer with `nothing important` and ocasionally `none of your business`, sometimes inmate three o nine eight would call his son and speak for never more than five minutes, when we asked he again answered with the same cold tone..." now he looked even more uncomfortable, Beyond Birthday frowned and wondered where they were getting at, he bit his lip again and the phone went for the fourth time that day, he ignored it and continued listening, when the phone kept ringing he yelled at it as if it magically grew ears. "Oh shut the hell up will you?" he yelled at the phone, and the way he said it was scarily close to his mother`s way of speech.

And maybe the phone really did grow ears, it randomly stopped making the annoying "beep beep beep" noise that annoyed Beyond Birthday and that annoyance turned to anger with a edge of shock.

"...his answers and body language was strangly suspicious according to the experts, while inmate three o nine eight claims that the talk was impersonal, just to not take any chances we will question and do the neccesary to get the truth out of his son, Beyond Birthday, if he indeed knows anything about the case." He smiled as if he had just won the lottery.

Beyond Birthday thought he misunderstood and blinked, it was when the man said that "Out of the obvious, the mistake is London`s Jail and we will not tolerate this to happen again, imperfections like these will be put left and for now all we ask is to watch out and please call if you have the most mininum peice of information that can help our case." that he realized what he said.

They were going to question him,

because they think he has something to do with his father`s escape.

They were going to do the "neccesary" and Beyond Birthday didnt even want to know what this meant.

Normally Beyond Birthday didnt give a shit for what people had to say about him, but just now he was almost afraid of the consequences this will give in his not very good relationship with the people of his year.

The phone made a noise, Beyond Birthday was ready to fling the object out of the balcony but it ended up being just a voicemail, two to be exact.

Beyond Birthday loved voicemails, it gave you the time to think of an answer and avoid making a fool out of yourself or say something you should say, in difference to direct calling, where the person on the other line obviously expects an inmediate answer.

The first voicemail was of his mother, it was six minutes long but Beyond Birthday only listened to thirty seconds, mainly because knowing his mother 2/3 of the content would be cursing, wishing death upon people and the ocasional threathening.

"Did you see that? did you godamn SEE that? fucking Christ im going to KILL those people, seriously I will poke their useless lungs up a stick and burn their fancy faces myself if I have to, how the FUCK can they think my own damn blood and flesh has anything to do with that fucktard of a father you have? For GOD`S SAKE Beyond Birthday..."

The boy had no more intention of hearing his mother`s for once sober voice and deleted the message,

The other voicemail was of Natasha Montero.

"Ohmigosh beyond, how long has it been? listen I like totally HAVE to tell you something, but it has to be like in person soo I will go there okay? dont move, I repeat DO NOT MOVE, dont worry love, I know where you live, see you in a sec!"

Beyond was understandibly mortified that his ex girlfriend sounded like some deluded stalker who claimed to know where he lived, and he was almost more intimidated by the fact that she called him "love" than the way that the police were going to do anything neccesary to get the truth out of him.

A/N _**Jeesus, finally this chapter is over, and I can move on to the next, finally I can begin the satisfying and the more entertaining part of the story, I also realized my female characters look alot like eachother, "Stairway To Heaven" has Maria, this has Natasha, "Consequences Of Loving You" has Aqua Blu and "The receptionist" has Jane (or something like that)**_

_**Although Maria is basically insane and suicidal, Aqua Blu is just cruel and Jane is practically a slut who tires to interfere in Matt`s and Mello`s relationship.**_


	3. Cant Love You

_**A/N Why hello there.**_

Before Beyond Birthday could plan his escape from the wild Natasha Montero the bell was ringing and he had no other option but to open it.

All the comotion caused him to forget that his uncle was coming, but perhaps it`s better that way.

If the house was fixed and cleaned it woud be quite a pretty house, shure the tiles were uneven and the amount of holes in the wall were almost petrifying but Beyond Birthday liked the house exacly because of that scary vibe.

He opened the door and he caught himself almost blushing, which was not something he would do, the girls blushed for HIM if anything.

The girl, Natasha Montero as she called herself had short brown hair with golden coloured tints, her eyes were honey coloured with an edge of, again gold, they were seductive and still happy, she wore short black jeans and a white vest with trainers.

Atleast, that`s how she used to look, Natasha`s real name was Rebecca Fernandez but she changed her name and her looks turned from Latin beauty to American beauty, long blond hair with bleach, perfect nails and she wore blue contacts, her skin was still tanned but it had seemed to tone down, now she wore a dark brown skirt and a soft pink tube top going perfectly with her also soft pink flats.

"Oh Christ what has happened to YOU?" Said Beyond Birthday before anything else, he didnt mean to insult her, her looks were still charming, charming?

Forget that, she was freaking hot.

Beyond Birthday awkwardly brushed his hand trough his hair and eyed the girl, he couldn`t help but realize her chest had grown since the last time he had seen them, and touched them, for that matter.

Natasha moved her hand in the air as if there was something annoying in the air. "Nice to see you to."

Beyond Birthday shook his head. "What is it?" he sighed.

Maria, offended, replied. "Aren`t you going to like, ask me in?"

"Natasha, its not really the right ti-"

"Whatever." And before he knew it Natasha was sitting on his couch and she was shooting dissaproving looks around the house.

Beyond Birthday didnt bother with feeling insulted and instead closed the door and walked to his ex, "Natasha, what the hell are you DOING here?" he then said not allowing himself to sit on his couch merely because he didnt want to know the consequences of having Natasha next to him with clothes that hardly covered her.

Natasha rolled her eyes and patted on the couch inviting Beyond Birthday to sit on it even though it was his couch, Beyond Birthday shook his head and Natasha stuck her tongue out.

"What, is it like, not the right timing?" She said and imitated Beyond Birthday`s voice in a mocking way.

"Correct, now can you please lea-" She, as a habit, cut him off.

"No, that`s exacly what I wanted to talk about." Beyond Birthday got a little weirdend out by her serious tone and nodded dumbly for her to continue.

"I saw the news..." she paused just to provide the needed drama, she took a deep breath as if she was about to announce her pregnancy and Beyond Birthday was the father, Beyond Birthday got a little freaked and bit his lip.

"...You are like totally amazing!"

Um, what?

Beyond Birthday thought he misunderstood and asked her what she said.

"Your name is all over the place! are you like, some type of rockstar now?" she seemed bewildered and she was clapping, in the heat of the moment she grabbed Beyond Birthday`s hands and pulled him soo that he would be on top of her on the couch.

"Natasha...do you know how to read?" he said sligthly annoyed yet amused, he tried to ignore the fact that his knee`s were both digged on each side of the couch and Natasha`s flat stomach was just between his legs.

"Um duh! but like, the news is even talking about you, what is your stage name? nine o eight six or something like that right?"

"Natasha, that`s not even a name."

"Ugh dont be like that, and are you like, in a band with other people? that old man was totally speaking about other members..."

"Natasha, he was speaking about my father."

Natasha gasped in disbelief. "You formed a rock group with... your FATHER? how are you going to those wack after parties if your FATHER is there?" she obviously forgot that his father was in jail.

"Natasha, not a rockstar, just a criminal."

Natasha again gasped. "You`re a criminal?"

Beyond Birthday sighed. "Yes, and the couch you just pulled me on is stolen from a warehouse."

"Really?"

"Yup, and soo is the TV and the jam jars."

"Ohmigod."

"Soo I would run if I were you, I might steal your phone or your bra before you notice."

It was just then Natasha noticed he was pulling her leg. "You bitch." is what she said and Beyond Birthday couldn`t help but laugh.

"No seriously Natasha, don`t you ever bother reading the texts?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and discovered that it WAS weird that an old man was promoting a rock band, not to mention the public was far beyond your usual rock public.

Unless rock public wear pot glasses, botox and funny big hair.

But Natasha at the time was a little too peeved that her ex boyfriend was in a rock band and she like totally HAD to hook up with him again, her friend Melissa told her that the rock people do it like no other and ofcourse Natasha had to of course confirm that.

"Beyond..." she said and passed her finger on his chest, before he knew it Natasha leaned over and now HE was the one on his back, Natasha kissed his lips and from the lips she went to his neck, she touched his thights and Beyond Birthday pushed her off.

What was he thinking? a girl he hadn`t seen for two months just randomly turns up right after he learned his father escaped and now he`s making out with her?

"No, just no." He shook his head and stood up to straigthen his shirt.

Natasha pouted, she wasn`t used to guys pulling her off like that. "What do you mean? you love me!"

Beyond Birthday frowned. "Natasha, this is exacly why we broke up." that was only half true, but the other half was of no interest for the moment.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

"No kidding, now can you please leave?" he sighed.

Natasha refused, she liked boys like Beyond Birthday, and there was no way she was going to let him go like that. "No, im not leaving." She put her legs on the couch and looked hotter than ever lying down.

"You are such a slut."

"I know." She smiled. "And you love it don`t you?"

Beyond Birthday gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I`ll take that as a yes." she winked and before Beyond Birthday could move in on her she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I`ll co-" she got intterupted by Beyond Birthday`s lips, he pressed harshly on her`s and it was more to get rid of something than out of love, he pulled her shirt a little higher and pulled himself away.

"Satisfied? Now leave." He urgued.

Natasha blinked but was indeed satisfied for the time being, _No one can say no to Natasha _she thought.

Natasha walked to the door. "I`ll pass by your work this evening." she announced.

"What...how the heck do you know all this?" Beyond Birthday wondered out loud, he watched as Natasha slapped her own butt. "I have my sources." and with that she dissapeared out of the house.

Beyond Birthday shook his head and thought he will never figure that girl out.

A few hours later the door bell rang and Beyond Birthday found his uncle pushing him to the side and eying the house. "Long time no see kid."

To difference of his mother, his uncle wore normal clothes and he didnt have a cigarette in his mouth or a bottle of vodka in his hand like mother always had, still, Beyond Birthday didnt like the man.

There was also another lady at the door, "Hello." she said shyly, Beyond Birthday remembered the voice from the phone call, the woman had curly light red hair, freckles and brown eyes, she wore comfy jeans and a tank top.

"Where is Angelinna?" the man said not very politely reffering to his sister, Beyond Birthday`s mother.

The woman shot her husband a disaproving look and the man smiled.

The woman offered her hand. "Lizzy, its a pleasure." she smiled and Beyond Birthday shook her hand.

It felt weird, her skin felt different, softer,kinder...it had something that captivated Beyond Birthday. "The same...erm, Lizzy."

Uncle playfully punched his arm. "Tom for you."

Beyond Birthday coughed and it felt awkward even though those two were his uncle and his wife.

Lizzy looked around and mummbled something under her breath, Beyond Birthday remembered mother calling her a slut because of her "opinion on us even though that slut doesnt know us!" Beyond Birthday found it hard to believe she was such a slut, mainly because she and her husband haave been together for the past ten years and she was just thirty years old.

Beyond Birthday made them coffee and they spoke, awkwardly at first but soonly Lizzy and Tom spoke to Beyond Birthday as if he was their long lost child, Lizzy asked him many things, if he had a girlfriend, and how school was going, here and there she asked him about this mother, Beyond Birthday felt a little uncomfortable talking about Angelinna Evans and Lizzy saw it, if that happened she would speak about something else and told herself to talk to Angelinna directly whenever she came home.

Tom also spoke, he spoke about his job and excused himself for the rude behaviour on the phone, Beyond Birthday nodded and still felt weird that he was talking to Tom Evans, the brother of his mother, Angelinna Evans, his uncle.

Time kept ticking and at one point Beyond Birthday couldn`t hold the curiousity and asked Tom how Angelinna was as a kid.

"Well son..." Tom started, Beyond Birthday found it remotely awkward that he adressed him as "son" but decided to not say anything about it.

"...I can guarantee she wasn`t such a slut back them."

Beyond Birthday looked questioning soo Tom continued.

"Three of us aye, no, we started with five, our good ol` folk, me, Angelinna and sister Candy."

Beyond Birthday almost choked on something non existent, he never knew about any other sibling his mother had apart from Tom.

Tom looked nostalgic and continued. "Oh good ol` Candy, where has the time gone? I was the oldest and the wisest back then, Candy was the youngest, she wasn`t our full sister, half sister is what you call them no?"

Beyond Birthday nodded.

"Well, Candy and Angelinna were just like two bestfriends, they reached the golden age of fourteen and that`s when hell froze over..."

He looked like he hesistated to tell the rest but shrugged and continued."Candy did piano, she was an ace ballerina dancer, she got the best grades, she was pretty and the ol` folks loved her, even my mother loved her even though she wasnt her real daugther..."

"...Angelinna, on the contrary, was alot more... well, she did piano but not near as good as her sister, she danced from morning to morning but never made it past her sister, her grades sufffered her hard training and soon she found herself getting a telling off after telling off from the folks and beating her sister became the number one goal..."

"Tom," Lizzy touched his hand as if to stop him.

"Aye Angelinna used to love writing" he grinned at the thought. "but her hunger of beating her sister drove her away, Candy loved big sister and Angelinna hated the kid, the fought alot and I personally had to pull their hair to take them apart." He laughed.

"And then, then it happened..."

"Tom!" Lizzy warned.

Beyond Birthday snapped up and although he hungered for more of the story he needed the job. "Excuse me but I have to leave." He stood up and kissed Lizzy on the cheek, before Tom could ask him when Angelinna was coming home Beyond Birthday already answered. "I dont think she will come home today." and he left the house.

"What were you THINKING trying to tell him that story?" Lizzy said angrily as she shook her head.

"Oh Christ Lizzy, dont get your knockers in a twist, the kid`s fourteen years." he opened himself a beer and drank.

"Fourteen and living with that...that woman, telling him that will just cause more-"

Tom made a "tsk" sound. "Lizzy, his father his encarcelated and his mother is a alcoholic drug tosser, im not surprised if she drops dead tommorow, but she`s still my sister and the kid is still her daugther."

Lizzy walked around the living room. "That poor child..."

Tom laughed. "Darling, he has a roof and food, the kid isn`t living in the third world."

Lizzy didnt understand Tom`s careless behaviour, Beyond Birthday reminded her of herself at that age, and that`s how she knew how he felt, and Lizzy felt like it was her plight to sort and help him out.

_**A/N You know, I realized Beyond Birthday doesnt seem at all like an fourteen year old, but making him any older would ruin the story and I still have to stick to the whole orphan thing.**_

_**The drama shall begin *evil face***_


	4. Cant Feel You

Beyond Birthday worked five days a week at a restaurant on the edge of the beach, he hated having to wear that penguin suit and he to go trough the trouble of lying about his age, according to them Beyond Birthday was Rituska Takashi and he was sixteen years old.

But they payed well and it was quite worth it.

He walked over to five female clients that were sitting outside, they didnt even look at him and directly gave him instructions. "Two red Alltouchet wine, Two Vineyards white wine and one light beer."

_How polite _Beyond Birthday thought. "Unfortunately for you this is a normal restaurant and we do not have touchè wine, or whatever you just said."

One of the girls looked at him from the corner of her eye _Cute _she thought, she looked at him frim tip to and snickered. "Well you work at a crap place then." she laughed ligthly and put her Gucci sunglasses on.

Beyond Birthday felt like throwing her in the water but he silenced the urgue. "True, too bad we can`t all live from daddy`s wallet can we?" He rolled his eyes and feeling just sligthly stupid he turned around, if there was one thing he hated about this job is that there were many snotty clients who saw a boat that was also a restaurant and thought it was this huge fancy cantene and other than Beyond Birthday there was only one worker who was lazy enough to count as no worker and he had to deal with said annoying people.

The girl waved her hand in the air. "Aren`t you going to ask what we want?"

Beyond Birthday turned around and tried to swallow his annoyance. "What DO you want?"

"Five beer-" She was obviously speaking for her girlfriends aswell. "-And that thing you said about daddy`s wallet is soo untrue."

Beyond Birthday frowned.

"Its actually his bosses pants I live from." She threw her head back and smile triumphantly as if being a slut was something to be proud of, Beyond Birthday raised his eyebrow and turned around for the second time, before he did that he saw that one of the girls looked very uncomfortable, almost scared, Beyond Birthday shrugged and wasn`t surprised if she didnt get mental health issues hanging out with people like them.

Beyond Birthday came back and put the beer`s on table, he nodded but before he could leave the slut waved him over. "You, I want to know your name."

"Oh? I dont."

Another girl looked annoyed and let her beer fall on the floor. "Oops, accident!" She said maliciously.

the other girls except the uncomfortable one laughed.

The slut eyed her disgustedly. "Jane, _laugh._"She ordered, Jane just forced a smile and Beyond Birthday didnt quite know what do do.

"Hey worker boy, aren`t you gonna clean that up?" A third girl said.

"I suppose."

The slut put her hand up. "Dont. Jane, help the boy out will you?" She smiled evily and Jane nodded, Beyond Birthday didnt get it, he asked the girl to please sit down but Jane shook her head.

Jane cleaned it up with tissues but before she could throw it in the trash the slut let her beer fall and the other followed her action, they laughed and eyed both Jane and Beyond Birthday from up to down.

"The fuck is WRONG with you?" Beyond Birthday burst out, he cursed and mummbled many things under his breath,the uncomfortable girl looked like she was on the edge of cry and it seemed like it wasnt the first time.

Jane threw her head back but had no answer, she stood up and her little friends followed her, Jane was about to follow them but the fourth girl pushed her away and Jane fell on the floor. "Move it scumbag." the third and second girl laughed but the slut spoke. "We wasted enough time in this place." she waved Beyond Birthday goodbye accompaned by and wink and she shot Jane a dirty look, Jane broke out in sobs and Beyond Birthday wondered what the he just witnessed.

_What the hell am I supposed to DO? _Beyond Birthday thought, there he stood, a crying girl on the floor on a deck next to him and glass scattered across the table, Beyond Birthday told himself to console her or atleast make her shut up before the cranky boss would come and ask what happened.

Beyond Birthday touched her shoulder and felt weird, whenever HE cried he just went on his bed and cried himself to sleep, the last time he cried, however, was five years ago when father slapped mother and mother was crying, he felt bad and wanted to go hug her, when he told father to stop father told him to "go to your room or else..." and that`s where the episode ended, short after he got sent to prison but mother only seemed to get worse.

"Its not the first time they do something like that, hmm?" He asked and tried to sound sad because he would hate it to see happy people when he`s having a minni breakdown.

Jane sobbed even harder and Beyond Birthday removed his hand.

He crossed his arms on his chest and decided to go on another tactique, he also realized how lucky he was that there were no other people around but some old women and men who ocasionally looked at the teens, sniffed in the air as if they were inferior beings and continued engrossing themselves in whatever they were talking about.

As if it was the first time he saw her, he admired her long black hair, she wore black glasses and behind those were two beautiful ice blue eyes, she wore dark blue jeans and black flats accompaned by an oversized white sweater, her shoulders weren`t covered and Beyond Birthday could easily see her sequin black bra.

"They dont seem to be very good friends-"

Jane got defensive and cut him off. "NO! they`re good people!"

Beyond Birthday blinked and balanced on his feet and bit his thumbnail."Didn`t look like it."

Jane wildly shook her head and eyed Beyond Birthday although unlike her slutty friend Beyond Birthday didnt feel intimidated enough to be temped to throw her down the boat. "And while I admit I have little friends I dont think real friends go pushing you around, leaving you behind and making you clean their mess."

Jane fell on her butt and stopped crying for a few seconds. "Shut up! you don`t even KNOW them!"

To be honest, this threw Beyond Birthday back. "Alright alright, I was just trying to help jeez." he stood up and gave her another look, she again shook her head as if to disagree with something. "How can you help if you dont understand?"

"Understand what?"

The girl turned stood up and turned around. "You- you`re all the same...!"

Beyond Birthday stood and watched as the girl`s black hair flied behind her, _The same...? _he wondered. "Nice speaking to you!" He added out loud and sarcastically, he was pained of having to clean the table up himself.

He looked over at the other worker, Jim, he who was lazily sitting on a chair and had his eyes closed. "Oi Jim, you thinking about helping or what?"

Jim poked and eye open and looked at Beyond Birthday. "No can`t do mate, those are your issues."

Beyond Birthday walked to Jim. "They are all my issues because you dont get off your lazy ass, im surprised Henry didn`t fire you yet."

Jim laughed. "Better lazy than tired aye? you got in some sheer trouble with though, sucks to be you,and Janey...better not mess with her."

Beyond Birthday frowned. "Janey as in Jane? you know her and you didnt consider helping her?"

Jim yawned. "Nah, girls are scary mate, especially Kya, you know, the blonde one with the sunglasses?"

Beyond Birthday scanned his mind but no matter how many times he ran trough it they all except Jane looked like clones of eachother. "No, dont reckon, where DO you know them from anyway?"

Jim tossed his head back to get a good shade from the sun. "We go to the same highschool, real bitches, Jane is new though."

Beyond Birthday nodded slowly and felt a little weird, with those girl`s in his mind he cleaned the table and a few hours later he and Jim left for home.

_**A/N Riight, all the characters are finalmente settled, to be honest the whole Jan/Kya/Beyond Birthday/Jim thing just came naturally and I didnt have to think ahead, it`s pretty cool and im happy with the chapter :3**_


End file.
